It has been discovered that the medical outcome for a patient suffering from severe brain trauma or from ischemia caused by stroke or heart attack or cardiac arrest is improved if the patient is cooled below normal body temperature (37° C.). Furthermore, it is also accepted that for such patients, it is important to prevent hyperthermia (fever) even if it is decided not to induce hypothermia. Moreover, in certain applications such as post-CABG surgery, it might be desirable to rewarm a hypothermic patient.
As recognized by the present invention, the above-mentioned advantages in regulating temperature can be realized by cooling or heating the patient's entire body. Moreover, the present invention understands that since many patients already are intubated with central venous catheters for other clinically approved purposes anyway such as drug delivery and blood monitoring, providing a central venous catheter that can also cool or heat the blood requires no additional surgical procedures for those patients. The following U.S. patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose various intravascular catheters/systems/methods: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,749,625, 6,786,916, 6,581,403, 6,454,792, 6,436,130, 6,146,411, 6,109,783, 6,419,643, 6,416,533, 6,409,747, 6,405,080, 6,393,320, 6,368,304, 6,338,727, 6,299,599, 6,290,717, 6,287,326, 6,165,207, 6,149,670, 6,146,411, 6,126,684, 6,306,161, 6,264,679, 6,231,594, 6,149,676, 6,149,673, 6,110,168, 5,989,238, 5,879,329, 5,837,003, 6,383,210, 6,379,378, 6,364,899, 6,325,818, 6,312,452, 6,261,312, 6,254,626, 6,251,130, 6,251,129, 6,245,095, 6,238,428, 6,235,048, 6,231,595, 6,224,624, 6,149,677, 6,096,068, 6,610,083, 6,042,559, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/355,776.
As understood herein the control of body temperature for burn patients is also important, e.g., it would be advantageous to prevent fever in burn patients and/or to prevent eaccidental therapeutic hypothermia in burn patients. For example, heat loss is a common finding in burned victims. Severe hypothermia during operation of debridement of burn wound, especially when patients are sedated and mechanically ventilated, is associated with increased mortality and morbidity. Studies showed almost 100% mortality in severely burned patients who presented with core temperature less than 32° C. The present invention recognizes that current therapeutic approaches such as warm blanket are limited.